


Five Nights Without Help

by RazielSeddrinith



Series: Five Nights of Terror [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazielSeddrinith/pseuds/RazielSeddrinith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the new guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You need the money but are you prepared to deal with your co-worker. Will you survive five nights or will you fall to the hand of the murderous fiend? Will you need help or are you alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night 0- Looking for a Job

Night 0-

You were low on money and it was starting to show. You had little to no food anywhere in your house, you had no partner to help, and you just lost your job at the library. YOU. LOST. YOUR. JOB... AT A FRICKING LIBRARY! You sighed in disdain as you halfheartedly looked through the daily paper that you *cough* acquired *cough* from your neighbor. The apartment building you lived in had six floors with six rooms on each floor. Every room had a connected living room/ kitchen, a small bathroom with a bathtub and a shower head, and one tiny bedroom with an even smaller closet. You had noticed something about a pizzeria last week, it was brand new and it was hiring or something. You stood up from your plaid, ugly as fuck, chair and scrambled hurriedly to find the paper. After a few minutes, breaking at least three different things, you found it. Yeah, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" and it was hiring a security guard for the night shift. You picked up your flip phone and called the number, a voice sounded on the other end, "Hello, Hello hello? Uh, Hi there. How can i uh, help you?" You rolled your eyes and answered, "Yes, my name is ___ and I was looking for a job. Is your security posit-" You were suddenly cut off as he interrupted you. "Yes! I mean uh, yes we are looking for a security guard. You can start this Sunday if you want!" He said a little too excited but you didn't truly care. It was work and work meant money, you agreed and learned all you could before your shift Sunday...tomorrow...


	2. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooookkk so the phone guy seemed pretty intent and excited to have you as a worker. Will your first night go as easy as you hope, or will you get an unsuspecting surprise?

You walked through the doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria at eleven pm sharp. You walked into what looked to be the dining area, looking at the animatronics. There were three that you could see of and you knew there were at least seven other animatronics that were hidden around the large pizzeria. You inspected each of the three; the big brown bear, the blue bunny, and the yellow chicken. You believed the bear was Toy Freddy, the bunny was Bon Bon, and the chicken was Toy Chica. Slowly, you walked to the back where the office was located. Some guy was sitting in the spinning chair, he quickly stood when you entered, "Hello there, my name's Vincent. I'm the security guard during the day until you get here. You are NOT allowed out of this room at night, don't touch the animatronics, some don't work right and will wander so just flicker this flash light at them." He handed you a flash light with a grin that sent chills down your spine. "They love to wander and if any of the Toy versions get near here then you can just put this Freddy mask on." He handed you a mask that looked like a scary version of Toy Freddy. You replied with a soft voice, "Thank you Vincent, my name is ___." He chuckled and slowly walked towards you, his walk resembled the walk of a predator stalking his prey. He looked feral as he got so close that his breath mixed with yours, his hand drifted to your waist and his fingers played with the bottom of your shirt. You stood there petrified, a deer caught in the headlines of an oncoming car, a scared child standing in terror in front of their abusive parent. You felt helpless as he whispered in your ear, his hot and vile breath making you sick. "Ill see you tomorrow..." With that, he left without another word. You sat at your desk and prepped for your unknown terror. You didn't know what the night held for you and as you searched through the cameras, you realized that the animatronics scared you almost as much as Vincent. It was at two a.m. that the animatronics started to move and wander. Bon Bon, otherwise known as Toy Bonnie, had moved into the dining area and off the stage. By three, you had lost Bon Bon and Toy Chica had disappeared from the stage. They never really got close to the office but you were still deathly scared to put up with a whole week of this. When the bell rang at six, you practically ran out.


	3. Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 2, well you admittedly are terrified of Vincent but you made it through the first night. As you arrive on night 2, how will things fair? Will you have luck on your side... or something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning***  
> Adult Content

You entered the building of your work, Freddy Fazbear's, when you felt a little off. By the time you got to the office, you felt someone... no some THING watching you. You looked around nervously for Vincent, you don't want another encounter with him. Just as you were starting to get comfortable around eleven forty-five, someone pushed you down onto your desk and held you, face down, as they pushed their rock hard member against your ass. With a whimper you tried to push off the desk, the person behind you growled and pulled you by your neck off the desk before slamming you face first on it again. You cried out in pain, the guy merely started thrusting against your ass harder. You felt a few tears fall down your cheeks as he started to pull up your skirt, the girl employees had to wear skirts instead of pants like the boy employees. You felt a large hand rub circles on your ass hard enough to know you would have bruises. You glanced at the clock across the room, it was twelve thirty. You knew the animatronic Bon Bon was on the move, Toy Chica would follow after. You hoped that one of them would just come in and kill you already. He torn your panties off easily and slid one cold finger against your sex, you were already a little wet but you were trying not to be attracted to this but your body betrayed you. At his unwanted cold touch a chill ran up your spine, he slid a finger in your virgin sex with a growl. Tears fell faster as he pushed his finger in and out of you. Neither of you had noticed the flickering lights...or the faceless Bonnie until he gasped and pulled away from you. You tried to turn fast enough to see him but he was already out of the room and ran out of the pizzeria without a second glace. You stood shakily and started to quietly hyperventilate, you were going to die now. Sure Bonnie had scared him away but now you would- Wait... where did he go? Where. Was. Bonnie?? You checked the cameras to see Bonnie had returned to the Parts and Services Room. But... weren't they supposed to kill you?? Why-...? 'Oh fuck it' you thought. I'm not going to take it for granted. You sat back down with only a slight feeling of discomfort because you no longer had panties on. The rest of the night passed with only a few animatronics moving and even then they didn't come anywhere near the office. You went home at six a.m. with no problems and you didn't see Vincent again that night.


	4. Night 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much welcome ^_^  
> Please don't judge me for Vincent's term for you XD hahaha

You entered your work, doing your usual routine; check the three animatronics onstage, swing by the Cove, check in on the Marionette, and hurriedly say hello to Balloon Boy then go to your office where... Vincent was currently looking at you with a that chilling smile. "Hello there, little toast. How was work yesterday?" He practically sang in your ear. You mustered up all the happiness you could and smiled, "It was wonderful, nothing happened with the animatronics and I was pretty bored all night." You nearly missed it but there was a small glare on his face before his chilling grin returned. So it WAS him! He did it!! A large ball of anger was forming in your stomach as he left, or at least you hoped he left... At three a.m. none of the animatronics had moved, it was strange. You were becoming accustomed to them wandering, they were becoming your friends. You didn't have any friends outside the walls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, so these large, metal, scary-looking things were your closest friends. You checked the cameras and still, no one moved which worried you. You stood out of your chair contemplating leaving the office. It was against the rules of Freddy Fazbear's to leave the office but you wanted- no NEEDED to help them move. You crept to the front of the office where the always open door was, and slowly tip-toed out of the room. As you made your was passed the Parts and Services Room, you said a quiet 'hello' before moving to the stage. As you stood in the cold room, looking at the metal animatronics you wanted to touch them. You took a large breath and looked each one of them in the eyes, "Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Bon Bon... What's up with you guys tonight? Why aren't you moving??" It all came out rushed because you had exhaled as you said all of it. You were truly worried, but it came to no surprise when they didn't respond. You reached up and patted Toy Freddy on the cheek before running back to the office, whispering 'hello' to Mangle, Marionette, and Balloon Boy as you passed them. By the time you made it back to the office, the six o'clock bell rang. With a sigh you left to go home.


End file.
